Hogwarts 1943
by ErikaRedHead
Summary: This is a year in the life of Miss Scott, a Slytherin 7th year student in 1943. She deals with the trials and tribulations of completing her final year at Hogwarts, being in a relationship with Avery while also being best friends with a muggle-born Gryffindor, Amy. Can she continue without getting caught up in the newly-formed Death-Eaters that Riddle has created?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts: September 1943

_The trees wavered in the breeze, some scratching against the castle walls, leaves already shedding as autumn arrived with the rising sun, casting an orange haze across the lake and reflecting off the glass panels of the greenhouses. Even at this early hour, a figure could be seen jogging through the courtyard, a girl with red hair and black cloak trailing after her, her cheeks flushed, eyes bleary due to the early hour. _

I was already panting, my new Saturday morning exercise regime was already seeming like a poor idea as I picked up the pace to descend the sloping lawn towards the black forest. Summer was a lazy time for me which resulted in consuming more food and moving a lot less, resulting in a horrid nightmare where I looked in the mirror and saw professor Slughorn staring back at me- terrifying on so many levels. I shudder at the thought that I probably looked like a jogging walrus right then, skirting the edge of the woods, not daring to go any further in, merlin knows what lurks in the forbidden forest, and I was certainly not desperate to find out anytime soon.

The lake was stunning to behold as the light winked and flickered off its surface, snow-topped mountains towered and lush green hills rolled off into the distance as the silhouettes of owls arriving with morning post grew near. I took a moment to admire just how lucky I was to call this place home. In a moment of pure spontaneity I decided to climb a tree, twisted and wrought at odd angles, it leant precariously over the lake, it had easy footholds and was rough enough for a fair grip and so i hoisted myself further and further up until i felt a sharp nip on my hand. A bowtruckle glared at me as more came into view, all rather angry at my intrusion. "_Uh oh this can't be good_" and sure enough I was on the ground, cloak up round my head overrun with vicious pointy-sharp bowtruckle fiends, nipping and poking and jabbing me until I couldn't take it...

"Inscendio" I growled and watched with satisfaction as they went up in smoke, the others fleeing from the flames that exploded from my wand, gripped in my poor bleeding hands.

My morning exercise and dignity having both been pushed to the test, I strolled back to my dormitory at a far slower pace, completely aware of a figure watching my progress toward the castle from the top of the astronomy tower, but the identity of the observer was beyond me and so I kept my chin up and refused to give away any hint of my tree climbing misadventure... Merlin I hate exercise.

_She murmured the password to gain admittance into the stony, silver and emerald common room lined with woven tapestries, mahogany furniture with serpentine carvings and dark leather couches. She proceeded down the spiral steps to change in the dormitory before returning, only to run into another student who had been wandering the castle halls for many hours before any student would have woken from their slumber._

I hopped up the stairs, fastening my cardigan and thinking of blessed breakfast, so distracted with the prospect of food, I wasn't remotely aware of my surroundings and thus ran headlong into someone, clearly today just wasn't my day.

"Miss Scott, what are you doing out of your dormitory so early, must I deduct points for not only your lack of gracefulness but also for wandering around at god knows what time?"

Abraxas Malfoy, easily recognisable by the white-blond hair and constant look of disdain on his face, currently being aimed at me.

"Malfoy, its 7am, students are allowed up and about from 6 onwards, and you should look where _you're_ going, what are you doing up anyway? I thought Malfoys didn't even know that mornings existed on a weekend?!" That left him speechless for a second, he even nodded in acknowledgement that Malfoys certainly shouldn't know that mornings existed on a weekend, before heaving a laboured sigh and dramatically collapsing onto the couch.

"Its weekend prefect duty, I've been patrolling since 3am...why why why _why me?_ It's not fair! My feet hurt and I'm exhausted, I don't even know what time it is, this is what house-elves should do, not students, certainly not Malfoys, why at the manor we do things..." and off he went on another rant about how things are done at the manor while I grunted and nodded at the right moments until he stopped whining. "anyway... what the hell am I doing still awake? I'm going to retire to bed, see you around Scott, oh and tell Avery that I left my transfiguration essay on the side for him to check"

"Malfoy he's not your personal essay writer...gah!" Abraxas had disappeared down the stairs, probably not returning until dinner knowing him.

I left the common room and began my journey to the Great Hall with the promise of breakfast in my mind, Nearly Headless Nick drifted by without so much as a backward glance in my direction. I entered the hall which was almost empty as most students wouldn't wake til much later, my house table did, however, have one occupant, eyes fixed on the daily Prophet and spoon poised above a bowl of cereal. Glancing round I realised how weird it would be to pointedly sit elsewhere so I pulled up a seat next to the boy who was still gazing intently at the paper as if it held the secrets of the universe. I helped myself to sausages, scrambled egg, beans, hash browns, toast, cereal, orange juice ,I practically guzzled the lot until I was interrupted in my food rampage by a smooth baritone voice.

"You know, one would question the point of taking a morning jog when they simply eat more calories than that they have lost directly after." He was staring at me rather than the Prophet now, his dark eyes on me, one eyebrow arched at the incredulousness of my actions, wavy dark hair carefully coiffed to one side.

I rolled my eyes at him, Tom Riddle always took great joy in unsettling people and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Riddle was unfairly handsome, tall, pale with high cheekbones and chiselled jaw. His attitude and haughty nature I had seen in the common room made him unattractive to me however, and so it was easy not to get distracted by the handsome exterior.

"Exercise makes me hungry, its one of those unfortunate side-effects you know, increase in appetite and all that but I think I found a cure for that." I made a pointed stare at Tom until he appeared torn between whether he should be offended or amused, he settled for a mask or indifference and feign interest in the Prophet. The silence stretched until I felt the need to make small talk, and so I cleared my throat and raised a question that I had been wandering after glancing at his neatly stacked post next to his pumpkin juice.

"So...uh... have you received any offers for placements next year?" I asked.

"Yes, seven, to be precise, most from the ministry on defensive courses, the auror programme, a potions master requiring an apprentice, a runes translator, and teaching assistant for professor Merrythought. Have you received any?"

Wow, that was an impressive amount of interest from prospective employers within the first month of final year.

"Indeed, I have received two, the first as teaching assistant for Professor Binns..." Tom snorted at that, and I felt a little defensive.

"What? There is nothing wrong with that! You know that I have a great interest in history of magic, and this could prove very useful to me to have the experience to put on my CV!"

"Oh I'm not challenging that at all miss Scott, I just didn't realise that you intended to sleep through a whole year as that is what would surely happen, spending everyday in the company of Binns, or do you mean to tell me that you have never taken an afternoon nap during one of Binn's _insightful _lessons?"

Even I had to laugh at that, Professor Binns was boring personified, he droned on and on from the textbook without any thought of animating the lesson, but if i ever wanted to replace him and make history of magic exciting and interesting for the future generations of students, then I'd have to take one for the team.

We discussed just how dull Binn's lessons were, snorting into our bowls until Rosier arrived and Tom's mask of disinterest slid into place as he lapsed into silence. Annoyed at his dismissal of our conversation, I returned to the prior topic.

"My second letter was from the ministry, they want me to join their chief archivist in their history department, identifying and cataloguing magical objects of historical importance and discovering their uses and properties, sounds interesting don't you think?"

Tom was staring at me as if he'd never seen me before, though said nothing in Rosiers presence, I raised an eyebrow at him before he returned back to the Daily Prophet, eyes unseeing the text in front of him, clearly calculating something.

_The girl raised an eyebrow at the boy sat next to her, his knuckles whitening as he determinedly gripped the newspaper in front of him. She heaved an impatient sigh before standing and stalking out the hall, bypassing a sandy-haired boy who was checking an essay, shaking his head at the spidery scrawl in front of him. The dark-haired boy neatly folded the Prophet in front of him and gestured for the other to join him at the table, he then proceeded to whisper questions while glancing at the girls retreating back. At the other boys reply, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips._


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts 1943: October

Avery had been acting weird for a few weeks now, even during our trip to Hogsmead, he looked troubled by something and often opened his mouth to say something but then would stop and shake his head. Anytime I questioned my boyfriends troubled demeanour, he would just crack a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and say that all was well, little did I realise that I was about to find out just what had been on his mind on a cold windy Tuesday night.

I paced down the 3rd floor corridor just as Abraxas Malfoy passed from the other direction, I nodded my acknowledgement to him before continuing, however, he paused and more footsteps were increasing in pace behind me as Rosier arrived. Lestrange appeared from what seemed nowhere, all three began to approach me.

"Wait, what's going on?"I questioned but none said a word.

Riddle then paced up the corridor flanked by Dolohov and Mulciber, I quickly grew scared, I knew exactly what these people were capable of. I wasn't stupid, I knew that they did awful things to students who challenged them, especially muggleborns, and got away with it. But I was so sure that my position was safe, I was a half-blood in Slytherin with them, we'd been in the same classes and I often made spoke with their leader (Tom), sure I wasn't in with their lot and I didn't want to be either. Avery was in their gang and dating him ensured that I wouldn't be a target, even though most of my friends from other houses were apparently the "wrong-sort" of company, they never challenged me.

"Now, now, calm down" Tom murmured softly, I wasn't sure if he was saying it to me as I had backed against the wall, eyes darting around the corridor, or if it was to Lestrange who had smacked my wrist against the wall and wrenched my wand from my hand with a vicious smirk on his face that made me feel ill. Lestrange had always given me the creeps.

"I have a..ah..proposition to make, you see, you have proved yourself useful. You have been offered positions that may come in useful to me in the future and you have established friendship bonds with people in other houses who I need to keep track of, my point being is that you will join me, and my knights of Walpurgis, it is an honour that I'm sure you're aware most would love to have in our house."

My mind couldn't take it all in, he wanted me to join his gang? So i can spy on my own friends? Use my employers? And Merlin knows what else he's make me do! This didn't sound good at all..

"And if I refuse?"

"Then that would be most unfortunate for you...and your friendsssss" Tom practically hissed, an evil smirk on his face, this wasn't the Tom I thought I knew! Sure he was often sarcastic and cruel, he commanded a lot of people and so he had to be quick witted and intimidating at times, but this was just sadistic in the way his eyes gleamed and teeth bared at my discomfort. Avery was stood behind him, his sandy hair hiding his eyes as he hung his head at his betrayal for not telling me that he knew all along that this was going to happen.

Anger boiled in my veins at this hopeless situation I had been thrown into, I lunged for Tom, my hands like claws, ready to tear him to shreds for ordering my boyfriend to withhold this plan from me, Lestrange leapt in the way and slammed me into the wall by the shoulders, after a moments wrestling, I retrieved my wand, stunned some of the boys in my way and stormed off to the library.

_The girl raised her wand and struck it down towards the boys in her path, they fell motionless at her feet as she fled, though none of the others bothered to follow her. Weaving around the corridors, angry tears pricking her eyes, she crept into the library and disappeared behind the towering bookshelves. She seated herself next to a stained-glass window and buried her head in her shaking hands._


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't meant to be in the library, it had closed over an hour ago but the librarian Madam Scully always let me stay past hours. Scully was a kindly woman, always in a woolly cardigan and thick-framed glasses resting on top of her head, most students thought her batty but I always liked her since she decided to take me under her wing since first year when my eyes had widened at the sight of thousands of books, stacked high as the eye could see.

I remember her chuckle as I ran my hands across the weathered spines eyeing the titles and taking out as many history books as possible. She said that I was the third slytherin first year to share such enthusiasm for the collection Hogwarts had to offer, one of which was sat at the table next to the window, eyes pouring over the text in front of him. Scully encouraged me toward the boy, giving a cheeky wink before doing her infamous librarian disappearing act behind the book cases. I hesitantly asked the sandy-haired boy if the seat was taken, he nervously replied "no" and offered the seat to me, his cheeks flushing when I muttered my thanks. We got talking. I found out he was called Archibald Avery, though he disliked his first name so much that he was always referred to as Avery, he had a keen interest in Potions, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and was rather good at transfiguration. I told him a little about myself and interests, and the rest was, well, history, we became best friends, always looking out for each other and could almost always be found in the library. It wasn't til 5th year that he had the guts to ask me on a date, and by 6th year we were an item.

I became friends with Jonathan, a blond hufflepuff boy I'd met on the quidditch pitch, Melissa and Andrea (known as Andy) from Ravenclaw who became potions partners with me. And my best friend Amy, a muggleborn Gryffindor girl, she was the epitome of everything Slytherins hated, which naturally made her awesome. We were forced to work together under Dumbledore's watchful eye in transfiguration since first year, she kept looking at me as if daring me to insult her in typical slytherin fashion, I worried that she would try to be "brave" and embarrass me in front of the class to entertain the gryffindors. We ultimately became friends when Lestrange started loudly expressing how muggleborn children shouldn't be accepted at Hogwarts, me and Amy turned around at exactly the same time and screamed at him to "Shut-up!" our eyes met and we burst out laughing before turning Lestranges button into a hummingbird which zipped out the classroom leaving him with nothing to transfigure.

Though myself and Avery were best friends, there were things that I liked to gossip about with the girls and so Amy was perfect for that, and of course Avery had Tom's gang of Slytherin guys to spend time with so it balanced out well. It became common practise for me to spend free time in the Gryffindor common room with Amy, though the other Gryffindors were suspicious of me at first, a slytherin girl, sneaking into the lion's den, they eventually had grown used to it and accepted that I wasn't like the others, which was quite incredible in itself.

And there I was, sat at the same table I met Avery, with no chance of comfort from him, thinking over all my friends that could very well be targets in Riddles game to blackmail me over to the dark side. Avery's betrayal hurt the most, what happened to the sandy-haired, brown eyed know-it-all who scoffed at my essays and supported my choice in friends? Who would glare down any bully and make me laugh with his random thoughts and ideas? Quite literally standing behind Tom Riddle, the brains behind his schemes and operations, used for hurting people and mind-games rather than helping and solving issues. I knew he didn't have a choice in joining Tom, Riddle had ways of manipulating people and making life hard for slytherin boys in his year who refused to join him.

_Having calmed down, the girl left the library, though instead of turning left and descending the stairs all the way down to the dungeons, she took a right. Gliding past the portraits asking what she was doing up, she leapt onto a moving staircase and proceeded to ascend up until she reached a portrait of an obese woman in a flowing pink dress sat elegantly on a marble seat, flowers clutched in her hand._

_"Oh look it's the snake again!" she announced with a wink. _

_"Hello Matilda" the girl replied. "I've had an awful day today, I could do with a good chat with Amy before I lose my mind."_

_"And there was me thinking you'd lost it long ago when you decided to befriend Lions!" the woman chortled, the girls exasperated look didn't go unnoticed. "that bad eh? Very well, password?"_

_"pumplechook" the portrait creaked open to reveal a hole, not quite tall enough to walk through comfortably, but enough to scurry through without completely crawling. The girl muttered her thanks before entering the Lion's den._

The tight set in my shoulders eased as I entered, I always felt safe in the Gryffindor common room, it had always felt warmer due to the hot gold and red colour scheme and flames flickering merrily in the fireplace. A girl from my charms class was sat playing chess with a 5th year boy across the room, her long black hair tossed back as she looked my way and smiled.

"Hi Anna" I said, smiling back.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Amy?"

"Indeed I am, is she here?"

"Yes, hang on, I'll go get her, I need the loo anyway...don't you dare make any moves without me Bernie!" she exclaimed as she skipped off upstairs towards the girls dormitory.

Bernie, the boy sat at the chess set, scuffed his feet before mischievously whispering for his knight to move to D5 and glancing my way sniggering as I rolled my eyes.

Sure enough, a short girl with thick wavy brown hair was bounding down the stairs, curls bouncing, book in hand, finger tracing the line of text she was studying and thus running straight into me.

"Ah..Amy , I need to speak to you..." Amy's blue eyes met mine before dragging me to a pair of mis-matched chairs in the corner of the room.

"Hang on, if an object can have a curse put upon it, surely there are objects that can supply a counter curse, but in here it says that a curse can only be countered directly through use of a wand, why one and not the other? It makes no sense, surely if a..."

"Amy, I had a run-in with Riddle today...well actually he planned it and I'm really worried-" I began saying, buit was soon cut-off.

"In _The inanimate and animals charms theory_, it clearly states that objects can be impregnated with liquidised potions so that...huh?...wait what? Tom? Did you say Tom? God I hate that boy! Constantly challenged everything I had to say today! ...What do you mean "planned it?"" Amy suddenly seemed to understand how serious it was by the look on my face, her book laid forgotten on her lap as she leaned in, eyes full of concern.

"He had almost the whole gang stalk me down the corridor just now, Lestrange took my wand and they cornered me.."

"WHAT!? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Amy tossed her head back as she pulled out her wand.

"shh, wait, there's more. Tom said that he wants me to join the..uh...gang due to my connections with people from other houses and the offers I've been given."

"well I hope you told him where to shove his offer.."

"well I asked what would happen if I refuse, he basically implied that something would happen to either myself or my fr-friends" I choked out the last part as what just happened hit me in a second wave. It made my blood run cold, I could almost see Riddles mocking face smirking back at me in the corridor.

Amy paused for a moment taking in all that he implied, her expression moving from confused, to worried, to fierce.

"Well we just won't let that happen then, I'd sooner curse Riddle before he does anything to us. But what happened then? Where was Avery in all this?"

"Avery was there, he knew all along that this was going to happen and didn't even tell me! He just stood there as they threatened me! I tried to hit Riddle but Lestrange blocked me so I snatched my wand back an ran for it."

"Ten points for trying to hit Riddle, would have been great if you did... or I would have been jealous that you got to hit him before me...well either way..." She added thoughtfully.

I giggled at that, goodness knows how much Amy wanted to hit Tom for all the times he's tried to contradict her in lessons, and his condescending attitude. I stayed the night in Gryffindor tower, and by the time I'd finished chatting to Amy, I felt a lot better about the situation, maybe Tom had forgotten all about it, having gotten me scared for his entertainment, maybe he'd cast me to the back of his mind for now. I sat with the Gryffindors for breakfast, ignoring Avery's pleading looks across the hall, Tom didn't spare me a glance which I was pleased about, and the day continued as normal.


End file.
